


Her Boys

by kirallie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changing species, F/M, Incest, IncubusJohn, M/M, Multi, SuccubusDean, SuccubusJess, succubusSam, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Succubus Jess lost her family to John Winchester. In revenge she plans to claim his children as her new family. Will John kill his own children or will he die instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boys

Disclaimer: Don’t own Supernatural

Her Boys

She watched the crowds as they danced and had fun. College kids were always an easy meal and often sturdy enough for seconds, always a bonus. The club was packed to capacity because of some band up on the stage, the music blaring and the kids all dressed very skimpily…. all except one. She’d had her eye on him all night, all week actually but there had never been a good time to corner him. Tonight though was perfect. She’d watched as his friends dragged him alone while he half-heartedly argued against coming, wanting to study instead but in the end he had let them bring him. Instead of dancing and having fun he’d nursed one beer all night while guarding a table for them. Yes, Samuel Winchester was not your typical college boy, then again no one in his family was a typical anything. But he was alone, unlike his big brother and that made him vulnerable. She had been searching for years for a way to make John Winchester pay for destroying her family and now she had a way. Sam would be hers and then they would take Dean once there was an opening. Then either John would be forced to kill his own children or they would kill him. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the high levels of lust in the building before gently directing it towards the young ex-hunter, not enough to tip him off but enough to relax him a little, get him more into the mood. Sure enough she saw his grip on his beer bottle relax a bit and he shifted on the bench to be more comfortable. She smirked and began making her way through the crowds towards him. She would have taken him no matter what because of who he was but the fact he was utterly handsome just made things better. She stopped in front of his table and smiled at him, letting her gaze wander up his body slowly. “Hi.”

Sam looked at the girl who stopped in front of him and swallowed nervously. She was beautiful, golden blond curls, blue eyes and long slender legs. Definitely his type and her voice was nice too, not overly high and annoying but a gentle alto. “Hi.” He returned her greeting, why had she come over to him? There were guys’ way more her league all over the place.

“I’m Jess, want to dance?”

“Sam. I…I’m not really a dancer.” He admitted, meeting her eyes again, they were such a clear blue. 

“Come on Sam, one dance.” She pushed, leaning down a bit and showing off just a hint of cleavage even as she aimed a little more lust towards him. She saw him react to it, pupils dilating a touch, skin flushing slightly as his heart rate picked up. “Please?” She breathed in his ear and Sam shivered, feeling a little light headed but he found himself nodding. She held her hand out to him and he took it, standing up and following her onto the floor. She pressed herself against his body, moving to the music and Sam’s hands came to rest on her hips as he stared at her. She smiled up at him and kept that eye contact as she moved, watching as he became aroused, slowly succumbing to her power as she wrapped him in lust. He began moving with her instinctually, eyes locked on her as they danced. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss, hungrily tasting his mouth and Sam eagerly kissed back. She finally let him breath and Sam shivered, eyes glassy and pupils dilated, completely under her power. “Come home with me Sammy.” She purred in his ear and he nodded eagerly. She took his hand and led him from the building and through the streets, pausing occasionally to kiss and touch him, ensuring he stayed ensnared. He followed docilely, unable to think past his need for her. They finally entered a house and she led him through to the bedroom which was empty except for a massive bed. “Do you want me Sam?” She pushed him against the wall, hands slipping up under his t-shirt and he moaned. “Answer me Sam.” She growled, raking her nails down his chest lightly.

“Y…yes, please.” He begged and she smirked before stepping back, waiting until Sam looked at her dazedly before she began to slowly strip off her clothes, watching his reaction to her show. It was amazing how responsive he was to her, especially since he was an ex-hunter, they were usually trained to resist and yet Sam had fallen under her power quicker than most normal people. She prowled back towards him and Sam whimpered softly as she reached out to open and remove his belt before unbuttoning his jeans. She pulled the zipper down slowly and then pushed the denim down long legs. Sam stumbled as he kicked them the rest of the way off, unable to take his eyes off her perfect form. She grinned and then simply ripped his t-shirt off before pulling him into another kiss, feeling the heat of his body against hers. He felt really good, so strong and young. She spun them and pushed him back onto the bed where he lay waiting for her on the black satin sheets. 

“You look so perfect like that Sammy, so needy.” She traced her hand across his hip and then touched his hardness and Sam groaned, eyes rolling back. “I’m going to make you mine forever Sammy. I will show you pleasure beyond anything you’ve ever imagined.” She whispered as she straddled him, hands roaming across his chest. She kissed him again and then nibbled across his jaw, tasting his skin and practically tasting his need and lust. She began to feed ever so slightly off of him and Sam gasped in pleasure. Normally her words would have set off all kind of mental alarm bells but Sam couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but feel and stare at the most beautiful woman ever. 

She moved down over his hips and then slowly took him inside her body even as Sam began to move, seeking more. She threw her head back, hands braced on his shoulders as she moved over him, able to feel his very life force as they fully connected. If she didn’t already have plans for him she could feed off him for days, weeks maybe, he was so strong. She watched as Sam began to change ever so slightly as she fed off his life force, ageing a few years into his twenties. Sam’s movements became erratic even as he panted for air and then he was filling her in so many ways and she struck in the moment of ultimate pleasure, sharp fangs sinking into the vulnerable throat and Sam screamed, spasming beneath her. He gasped, eyes wide as his elevated heart rate swiftly spread the venom through his body. He tried to speak, to push her off but then his eyes rolled back and he went still beneath her, breath coming in rapid little gasps. Jess climbed off him and got a wet cloth to clean him up and then went to shower, forgoing clothes as she sat beside Sam on the bed, watching as his body succumbed, twitching and shaking as it slowly began to change to his peak physical condition. He didn’t lose the age her feeding had given him, if anything he aged a little more to around twenty-four, his body filling out to fit his tall frame. She watched as his scars rippled and faded, skin colour evening out to a golden tan while his hair darkened and lengthened to just above his shoulders. He jerked violently and she knew many of his internal organs were shutting down and withering away, no longer needed. She stroked his cheek and a small noise of pain slipped from his lips. “It’s alright Sammy, embrace the pain and let it consume you. It has to happen for you to be mine but soon it will be over.” She told him before kissing slack lips. 

She got up and went to the door, looking out into the street she smirked as she saw three rather drunk women stumbling down the street. She opened the door and sent out a tendril of lust, ensnaring them and leading them into the house. Sammy would be hungry when he woke. The three were left to sleep on the floor while she watched over her child even as he began entering the final stages, body thrashing weakly even as his body temperature soared, burning out the last of his humanity even as the need to feed woke and a weak wave of lust flooded the room. She pulled the first girl up, waking her and throwing her towards the still unconscious Sammy. The girl drunkenly climbed on top and giggled. Glassy hazel eyes opened half way even as he weakly reached up to grab her before rolling them over so that he was on top. His body moved, running solely on instinct as he fed for the first time, hungrily draining her life from her. When he slumped off of her there was only a withered old corpse instead of a young woman. Jess pushed the corpse off the bed and it disintegrated into dust. Sammy whined in need so she pushed the second girl to him and once again he fed hungrily before passing out again. Jess lay beside him, cradling him close as she ran her fingers through silky hair dark hair, seeing it was streaked through with tints of blonde and lighter brown. He was gorgeous and completely hers. 

Several hours later he began to stir and she waited until clear hazel eyes fluttered open, focusing on her instantly. “Do you know who I am?” She asked gently and he nodded, staring at her in adoration.

“Mistress.”

“Good boy Sammy.” She praised before kissing him and he submitted to her eagerly. “Are you hungry?”

Sammy thought about it for a moment, but a deep gnawing sensation soon came to his attention. “Yes Mistress.”

“Bring her to us without moving.” She ordered, directing his attention to the remaining sleeping woman. Sammy nodded and closed his eyes, flooding the room with his need and the young woman woke and stumbled up, glassy eyes locked on the two on the bed. She wobbled over to them and fell onto Sam, needy noises coming from hr throat as she rubbed herself against him. “That’s good Sammy, follow your instincts.” Jess encouraged even as Sammy pulled the woman closer, kissing her hungrily. 

`````````````````````````````  
Sammy sat at his Mistress’ knee, staring up at her in complete devotion. She was his world; he would do anything she asked of him. She had made him after all, without her he would not exist. Her fingers felt so good as they stroked through his hair, able to relax him totally even if he was hungry. 

Jess glanced down at Sammy and smiled. He was hers totally and it felt so good. She had been happy to find he had no memory of anything before waking in her bed, it had been possible that he might retain some human memories but that hadn’t happened. This meant he didn’t hesitate in feeding until there was nothing left of his victim. In a way it would be an even greater win if he did remember something, could face John knowing the man who would try to kill him was his father but she also liked his utter devotion because he remembered nothing. “Are you happy Sammy?”

“Yes Mistress.” He purred, rubbing his cheek against her bare knee and she chuckled. 

“Such a good boy.” She praised, pulling him up to kiss him. Sammy moved willingly, eyes closing as he surrendered to the kiss, sighing in pleasure as her hands wandered over his bare skin. “On the bed Sammy.” She whispered and he scrambled eagerly to obey, spreading himself out on the mattress for her pleasure. 

``````````````````````  
John frowned as he searched around campus. Despite everything he had come to check up on his youngest child, needing to know he was safe so far from them. But so far he could find no sign of him anywhere. Maybe he had gone on holiday with friends or something?

``````````````````````````  
Sammy was in awe of everything as they travelled across the country, she knew better than to stay in one place very long, especially with someone who needed to feed so frequently as Sammy did. As he got older he would be able to go longer between feedings and even learn not to kill but for now it was better to keep ahead of the body trail. Besides, there was one more Winchester boy to find and claim although she still hadn’t decided how to do it. Should she turn him like Sammy or allow Sammy to create an incubus? Silly humans thought it was a matter of gender as to the name but it wasn’t. She and Sammy were succubus, physically feeding off humans, frozen forever at the height of perfection. Incubus were another matter entirely. They were the result of frequent feedings off one person and then stopping just before death, leaving them looking like a withered corpse. They latched onto a victim psychically and fed through dreams where the victim saw them as young and beautiful and not the aged thing they really were. They still had all the strength and other enhancements of a succubus but without the beauty. She knew Dean Winchester’s reputation, perhaps it would be a fitting fate for the young hunter to be trapped eternally in the form of an old man. “Would you like a companion Sammy?” She asked when they were in Buffalo.

“Companion Mistress?” He cocked his head to the side in confusion, looking adorable. She smiled and explained the options to him, watching his reactions to help her decide.

`````````````````````````````  
Sammy followed Mistress into the human place, he didn’t like them since he had to put scratchy things over his body. He could feel the lust, hunger and anger circulating as humans did…. well human things he didn’t understand. “Do you see him Sammy? The blonde man back there.” He looked where she indicated and nodded. “Seduce him and get him to leave with you.”

“Yes Mistress.” This was something he had done before though never with a man but that didn’t matter. Gender was nothing. He moved across the room, letting a little bit of lust seep out towards his target. 

Dean grinned as he sank the last ball and took the money he had won. He put it in his pocket and let his gaze wander, seeing the various women around the room, feeling the need for some physical satisfaction. It had been a while and he could feel his body reacting, aching in need. He never sensed the man approaching him from behind. Dean swallowed and shook his head, trying to control his body like he normally did but it didn’t work, if anything his need was getting worse. He felt almost lightheaded and gripped the edge of the table. Something was wrong. He went to turn and found hands settling on his waist, definitely male hands. He tensed and readied to fight but then gentle lips caressed the back of his neck and he shivered, head falling to the side to give better access. He was pulled close against a taller, solid body, feeling the others arousal pressing into him. he gasped at the foreign experience and shook his head and went to pull away. 

“Shh, don’t fight me.” A voice purred in his ear and Dean shivered again at the sound. But there was something…familiar about it. A hand slipped under his shirt to caress his skin and Dean’s knees felt weak. 

“No….let go…” Dean knew there was something supernatural happening, he was not into guys! But his body was responding to the others touches without his say so and his head felt foggy. It was hard to think, to concentrate.

Sammy was amazed this man was fighting him still so he pulled him even closer if that was possible, pouring lust and need into him even as he gently nibbled at his earlobe and then down his neck. “You don’t want me to do that. You need me.” He whispered and then spun his victim around so that his back was against the table, getting his first look at the man’s face. He watched as green eyes became glassy even as his pupils dilated to almost swallow a very nice green colour. He had him now. He moved a hand to cup the back of his head, feeling the short hair tickling his fingers before using the hold to pull the now unresisting man into a hungry kiss. “Tell me what you want.” He demanded once they separated so the man could pant for air.

“You.” Was the needy answer.

“Come home with me.” He growled and the man nodded dazedly. 

Dean’s mind was blank, he couldn’t think or reason anymore, totally under Sammy’s power. His body was screaming in need; he would do anything to be touched. Staring into hazel eyes he didn’t even recognised his own baby brother as he was kissed again. Even if he did recognise him he was incapable of fighting off Sammy’s power. Instead he followed him like the lamb to the slaughter. 

Sammy pinned the man to the wall of the bedroom, touching and kissing him hungrily, happy that he was responding just as eagerly. “Tell me your name.” he murmured in his ear.

“Dean.” Was the mumbled answer and Sammy smiled.

“Do you need me Dean?”

“Yes…. please….” Dean threw his head back and Sammy sucked at his throat even as he reached for Dean’s belt, simply ripping it off and Dean whined needily. 

Jess watched them from the bed, lounging naked and waiting for them to join them. This was the final proof that Sammy was hers, he hadn’t even hesitated after seeing his once brother or hearing his name. And while Dean had put up a good fight he too had shown no recognition of his brother, too consumed by lust. She watched Sammy strip Dean and then himself before pushing an incoherent Dean down onto the bed, glancing at her before going back to pleasuring Dean. She reached out to stroke Sammy’s back as he continued to kiss and touch Dean. 

“Mistress.” He breathed, arching into her touch.

“Yes Sammy?”

“I don’t…. how do I?” He stammered and she chuckled before leading his hand back on Dean’s body to where he would enter. 

“Here.” She grabbed a bottle of oil and poured it over Dean’s lower body, letting it slide down his sweat dampened skin before she poured it over Sammy as well. He watched her curiously and then she guided his attention back to Dean. “Take him Sammy, give him what he wants. Be slow and gentle so he can adjust.” She instructed and Dean cried out as Sammy pushed into his body, the pain breaking through the lust a bit and he moaned, head thrashing on the pillow. Seeing his eyes clear a little she reached out to stroke his face, adding her power to Sammy’s. “It’s alright Dean, just relax and let it happen. You need this, you want it more than anything.” She soothed as he slipped back under, writhing in need. She drew in his lust as well, wanting to taste him as Sammy was and they watched as he began to ever so slowly age. 

She needed to decide his fate now. Did she want to see that face bleached of life, beautiful green eyes filmed with age? As Sammy brought Dean to ecstasy she stuck, fangs sinking deep into his veins and Dean screamed. His body began to twitch, his eyes rolling back as her venom spread through his blood and tissues. Sammy was still going and she let him even as she kissed the dying mortal, Dean unresponsive as his body slowly succumbed and began to change. It was interesting to see him become breathtakingly pale when Sam had become tanned even as his hair grew out, becoming a golden blonde streaked with a lighter, almost silvery blonde. Sammy was watching the changes in awe even as he kept using the twitching body. “Keep going Sammy, he needs you inside him for him to change properly.” She instructed before leaving to find food for her newest child.

Sammy kissed and stroked Dean despite the fact he didn’t respond to his actions. His Mistress wanted him to after all. What would Dean be like as one of them? His scars were fading away and his body was slimming down a bit, losing muscle and what fat it had. Dean began to jerk almost violently as his unneeded organs shut down, lips parted in quiet gasps of pain. Sammy kissed him, purring softly to give comfort. He looked up as Mistress returned with three young men totally under her control. She motioned for Sammy to leave the bed so he did, moving to her side and leaning against her even as they watched Dean thrash in pain on the bed, the fever doing its job and then they both felt his weak hunger seeping out into the room. Sammy just watched as Mistress pushed one of the men onto the bed and then into Dean’s body. Dean lay still on the bed even as his body was used, feeding instinctively until the man died. It took all three for Dean to fully pass out. They gently cleaned him up and then fell into bed together, needing relief from all the lust that had been saturating the room. Finally Jess watched her boys as they slept, Sammy curled around Dean with Dean lying between them. Sammy slept for two hours so when he woke she sent him out to do some shopping while she waited for Dean to wake. 

Dean stirred hours later and Jess gently stroked his hair even as vibrant green eyes slowly opened and locked on hers. There was a flicker of something deep down but he instantly submitted to her touch and kiss. “Mistress.” He whimpered and she smiled, the Winchester brothers were all hers.

\-----------------------  
John slipped into the room, gun raised even as he searched for his target. It felt like a trap, the whole hunt had. Succubus were usually fairly careful but this one seemed to want to be caught. He moved into the next room just in time to see a body turn to dust even as the woman sat up and smiled at him. She was beautiful, baring some resemblance to his own long dead Mary and that made him all the more determined to end her. “Hello John, how nice to see you again.” She purred and stood up, showing her body off. John breathed shallowly, not wanting to breath in deeply in such a place, he also refused to meet her eyes or look at her straight on. He aimed his gun at her head and she laughed. “Oh I don’t think so John.” That was all the warning he got before his gun was knocked away and his arms restrained. 

He fought as best he could but the man holding him was taller and far stronger, leading him to believe he wasn’t human. Another man moved past him to kneel at her feet and John felt his heart turn to lead in his chest. “No…..” He shook his head in denial but despite the changes he had undergone John could still recognise his eldest as the young man stared up at the succubus in adoration. He looked around the room more and shuddered as he saw two very old forms laying on a mattress, their eyes closed as they breathed deeply, making noises of pleasure now and then. 

“What’s the matter John? Don’t like my new family? You killed my last but you won’t kill this one. Not even you could kill your own children.”

Children…..he slumped against the man holding him, judging his height and build. He glanced back as best he could, catching sight of dark hair and hazel eyes. “Sam… Let me go son, please.” He tried but there was no recognition in either of his boys eyes. 

Jess laughed again and stalked towards him, running a finger over his cheek. “Dean and Sam Winchester no longer exist, my boys don’t know you. You should have left us alone, then I never would have had reason to go after your boys.” She taunted the heartbroken man. “But don’t worry, it won’t hurt.” She purred and then kissed him. John struggled against Sam but it was no use. He felt Sam’s grip on him change to allow his jacket to be pulled off and then his shirt. He struggled, looking past them to where Dean still knelt, watching them with wide green eyes. And for just a second John would swear his son recognised him but then she blocked his view, kissing him again and again until John felt himself begin to react to her touch. He cried out in angry denial as he felt masculine hands run down his body. No! Not this. But in the end he lost the fight and was taken to bed willingly. They spent days feeding from him, slowly ageing his body until Sam’s fangs sank into his throat, sealing his fate. He joined the other two withered forms on the mattress, psychically hurting and feeding off dreams even as his sons followed their Mistress’ every command. 

Once it was done and John was no longer a threat to anyone she turned to her boys and kissed them. “We’re safe now.” She whispered before motioning for Sammy to have fun with Dean while she watched. Life was good now with her boys. 

TBC……..


End file.
